BW076: Battling the Leaf Thieves!
Best Wishes! |jsongs2 =Seven-colored Arch |songs =Rival Destinies (song) Rival Destinies |b1 =Triobadge.png |b2 =Basicbadge.png |b3 =Insectbadge.png |b4 =Boltbadge.png |b5 =Quakebadge.png |b6 =Jetbadge.png |major =Ash's Swadloon evolves into Leavanny. |machars =Ash, Iris, Cilan |rchars = |michars =Burgh (flashback) |pchars =Ash's Pikachu, Iris' Axew, Ash's Oshawott, Ash's Tepig, Ash's Snivy, Ash's Scraggy, Iris' Emolga, Ash's Swadloon → Leavanny, Durant (multiple), Sewaddle (3x), Burgh's Leavanny (flashback) }} is the 26th episode of Pokémon: BW Rival Destinies. Synopsis With the Clubsplosion Tournament behind them, Ash and co. set out for Icirrus City once again. During a battle with Iris' Emolga, Ash's Swadloon evolves into Leavanny, and gains a habit of making clothes out of leaves for all of their Pokémon. Including the three Sewaddles they've saw when their leaf clothings a bit worn out. As Leavanny make new clothings for them, Ash remembered the Castelia City Gym Leader Burgh and his Leavanny who made leaf clothing for his Sewaddle too. However, his clothes make some Durants mistake Iris' Axew and the other leaf clothings for food and takes all of them away to their nest. Will Ash and co. get Axew back from those Durant? And can Leavanny keep its habit under control and find a way inside Durant's nest? Episode Plot Ash battles Iris, his Swadloon tackling Iris' Emolga. Emolga hits Swadloon with Discharge. She uses Hidden Power, though Swadloon dodges. Cilan advises Scraggy and Axew to watch the battle, for they can learn something out of it. Swadloon uses String Shot, managing to bind Emolga and hit her with Razor Leaf. Emolga attacks by discharging, hitting Swaldoon, who uses Energy Ball. Emolga descends and hits Swadloon with Hidden Power. Swadloon is knocked down, but stands up and evolves into Leavanny. Ash thanks Emolga, as she helped, in a way, to have Swadloon evolve, making Emolga pleased. Leavanny suddenly walks away and takes some leaves from the trees, making clothes for Axew and Scraggy. The heroes think they look good in the leafy clothes. Leavanny makes one for Pikachu, though Emolga does not want one. Leavanny sees three Sewaddle, whose leaves are dried out, so makes new ones for them. Ash remembers Burgh's Leavanny crafted some clothes for his Leavanny, when he was a Sewaddle. With the clothes crafted, Sewaddle are pleased, so Ash compliments Leavanny's craft. Ash sends Tepig, Oshawott and Snivy to present them to Leavanny. Leavanny immediately crafts clothes for Tepig and Oshawott. Oshawott laughs at Tepig's appearance, though Tepig takes offence and both hit each other, so Pikachu separates them. Leavanny also crafts clothes for Snivy and Emolga, who are not happy about it. Emolga laughs at Snivy, who tries to use Vine Whip on her. Emolga flies up, but is blown by the wind and binded to a tree. Snivy uses Vine Whip to pull her down, though Emolga is not grateful. A leaf falls on Axew, so Leavanny crafts a mask for Axew. Iris is pleased about Axew's appearance, making Cilan dub him as "Leaf Mask". The heroes and Pokémon get sleepy, so Cilan announces siesta time. As everyone sleeps, two Pokémon pass by and take the leaves and Axew, thinking the latter is a leaf. Scraggy rolls over and notices Axew is missing. The heroes wake up and immediately call their Pokémon back, though Emolga tries to search for Axew. As everyone is searching, Emolga sees Axew on a Pokémon, along with leafy clothes. She sees them entering the cave, so reports back to her mistress. Cilan is still surprised the leafy clothes are gone, while Scraggy really tries to find Axew. The heroes are near the cave and encounter a Durant entering it. Cilan remembers Durant make long tunnels, which are also mazes. Leavanny pulls out a string and attaches it to the entrance, so Cilan sees this is how they will know the way out. Iris calls Emolga back and heads in with others. They enter the main tunnel, even if there are side tunnels. Soon, they are at a dead end, so they take another way. Seeing only more paths, Cilan proposes they should lure Durant in, to have someone as bait and let Durant take it to their nest. Ash asks who will be wrapped in leaves. Soon, Ash himself is wrapped by Leavanny, since Cilan replies he is too tall and Iris thinks her hair would get in the way. However, Scraggy volunteers as well, for he wants to find Axew badly. Soon, the Durant come and take Ash and Scraggy, mistaking them for leaves. Iris and Cilan follow the Durant to the nest. Durant leave Ash and Scraggy, then have a meal with the others. Ash and Scraggy search for Axew and the latter finds him. Ash goes to take Axew, but accidentally rolls and falls down, causing noise. Durant alarm others and proceed to attack. Cilan tells Durant are thinking they came to steal Durant's food. Leavanny uses Razor Leaf, but Durant use Protect, countering the attack. Durant uses Iron Head, but Pikachu dodges. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, though Durant protects itself. Durant charges into Iris, who leaps and sends Emolga, who uses Discharge, but is countered by Protect. Durant charges into Scraggy, who dodges. Scraggy tries to headbutt Durant, who uses Protect. The heroes see their moves are constantly countered, so Cilan advises they need to attack from both directions. Durant attacks Leavanny, who jumps and uses Energy Ball, along with Emolga's Hidden Power. However, another Durant comes, protecting the first one. Pikachu uses Iron Tail and Scraggy High Jump Kick. However, both miss and Scraggy receives recoil damage. While Scraggy and Leavanny dodge, Emolga uses Discharge, but her attack is countered by Protect. Since the attacks do not work, Emolga uses Attract, affecting most Durant. Leavanny uses Energy Ball to hit some Durant, along with Emolga's Hidden Power. Iris charges and manages to find Axew, who is still asleep. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, hitting some Durant, along with Scraggy's High Jump Kick. Iris descends down, thanking Emolga and calling her back. The heroes follow Leavanny's thread and come out of the tunnel. Axew wakes up, making Iris consider he is more trouble asleep. Meanwhile, Durant wake up and proceed with their regular activities. Later, the heroes pack their things and head to Icirrus City. Debuts Pokémon *Durant *Ash's Leavanny Trivia *Like the Greek legend of "Theseus and the Minotaur", Leavanny used its own thread to attach the wall and make a trail from the Durant den entrance so that Ash and co. could find their way out through a tunnel-like labyrinth. *Throughout the whole episode, Ash's Scraggy and Leavanny were kept out of their Poké Balls. *Who's that Pokémon?: Durant (US) *This is the second time Ash dresses up as a Pokémon. The first is It's Mr. Mime Time. Gallery Emolga electrocutes Swaldoon through the thread BW076 2.jpg Swadloon evolves into Leavanny BW076 3.jpg Emolga is flattered she helped Leavanny evolve BW076 4.jpg Leavanny, the sewing Pokémon BW076 5.jpg Axew and Scraggy admire their clothing BW076 6.jpg Pikachu likes the leafy cloth BW076 7.jpg The Sewaddle have gotten their leaves dried out BW076 8.jpg Oshawott laughs at Tepig BW076 9.jpg Snivy is annoyed at Emolga laughing at her BW076 10.jpg The "Leaf Mask" appears BW076 11.jpg Cilan announces siesta time BW076 12.jpg Axew is gone BW076 13.jpg Leavanny puts the thread for everyone to know the path out BW076 14.jpg Iris has an idea of rescuing Axew BW076 15.jpg Ash got camouflaged BW076 16.jpg Scraggy and Ash attempt to take Axew BW076 17.jpg Durant protects itself BW076 18.jpg Scraggy's knee got hurt, due to him missing using High Jump Kick BW076 19.jpg Durant got attracted BW076 20.jpg Iris rescues Axew }} Category:Episodes featuring a main character's Pokémon evolving Category:Episodes focusing on Axew Category:Episodes written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hiromasa Amano Category:Episodes directed by Fumihiro Yoshimura Category:Episodes animated by Toshihito Hirooka Category:Pokémon: BW Rival Destinies Episodes